1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a water supply assembly of a washing machine for preventing a hose, which connects a detergent box assembly to a water supply valve assembly, from being frozen to breakage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for eliminating dirt or filth attached to a laundry using reaction between water and detergent.
Such a washing machine is classified into a pulsator type, an agitator type, and a drum type. The agitator type washing machine rotates an agitator protruding from a bottom center of a tub in forward and reverse directions to perform washing. The pulsator type washing machine rotates a disc-type pulsator on a bottom of a tub in forward and reverse directions to perform washing using a frictional force between a generated current and a laundry. And, the drum type washing machine rotates a drum holding water, detergent, and laundry at low speed to perform washing. In this case, a plurality of tumbling ribs protrude from an inside of the tub.
The drum type washing machine is superior to other type washing machines in preventing damage and entanglement of laundry, thereby being widely used lately. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a general drum type washing machine. A construction of a general drum type washing machine is explained by referring to FIG. 1 as follows.
A tub 2 is provided in a cabinet 1 and a drum 3 is rotatably installed in the tub 2. And, a motor 4 is installed in rear of the tub 2 in the cabinet 1 to rotate the drum 3. A door 5 is provided on a front side of the cabinet 1, and a control panel 6 is provided over the door 5. A drain assembly 8 for discharging water in the tub 2 outside is provided under the tub 2. And, a water supply assembly 7 for supplying water and detergent to the tub 2 is provided over the tub 2.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a washing machine having a top plate removed to show a water supply assembly in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, a water supply assembly 7 consists of a water supply valve assembly 7a, a detergent box assembly 7b, and first and second hoses 7d and 7c. 
The water supply valve assembly 7a is installed inside a rear wall of the cabinet 1, and the detergent box assembly 7b is provided inside a front wall of the cabinet 1. In this case, the detergent box assembly 7b consists of a housing 7f fixed to the cabinet 1 and a container 7g inserted/separated in/from the housing 7f. 
Meanwhile, the first hose 7d penetrates into the cabinet 1 and is then connected to the water supply valve assembly 7a and the second hose 7c connects the detergent box assembly 7b and the water supply valve assembly 7a to each other.
In the above-constructed general washing machine, the water supply valve assembly 7a is provided as high as the detergent box assembly 7b, and the second hose 7c is installed to connect them to each other. Hence, even if the water supply valve assembly 7a cuts off water flowing from the first hose 7d, the water remains in the second hose 7c. Hence, a middle portion of the second hose 7c droops down and the remaining water gathers in the drooping portion. The water remaining in the second hose 7c becomes frozen at low temperature, whereby the second hose 7c is frozen to breakage.
Moreover, in the above-constructed general washing machine, water supply valves constructing the water supply valve assembly 7a are screw-fixed to the rear wall of the cabinet 1. Hence, it is difficult to install the water supply valves at accurate positions. And, time is wasted for the corresponding work.